Father and Mother or Contractor and Maid?
by Squeee
Summary: Short story about the undefined or soon to be defined relationship between Tatsumi and Hilda. *Warning* This may content some spoilers, I might write and not notice it was a spoiler and forget to warn every chapter needed so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story nor any of the characters on them. All rights reserved to Tamura Ryuuhei.  
**

* * *

A fresh and cooling summer breeze lazily blew the curtains from Oga's room keeping the air inside comfortable and allowing a thin ray of moonlight to illuminate the room and the little boy's snoring was lullaby-like to the tired father.

"Even though you are supposed to be a Demon King, you are more like an angel when you sleep." the father was looking at the sleeping baby between heavy winks full of sleep.

"If you have enough energy to speak nonsense then why don't you use this energy to take care of the young master? Move or else I can't get in the bed." the blond maid said already pushing him to making space for herself.

The parents started sleeping together since the happenings involving the Behemoth bunch because Tatsumi's family was dead on that the cause of Hilda's memory loss was from them sleeping apart even though they were already a couple, though it's been kept in secret from everyone else since it would obviously cause an uproar and unneeded headache for their lives if word got to their 'friends', mainly if it reached Creepichi's ear.

Both parents were dead tired, maybe because Beel was more active after his powers awakening but now he would tire Hilda and Tatsumi really bad, be it playing at the human world as a normal child or at the demon world as the Demon King, which was also tiring Alaidelon that would often be found sleeping on Furuichi's bed.

"You've really changed recently, haven't you?" Oga was with his back on the bed looking at the woman sleeping on his right arm.

"What do you mean?" she lifted her head to look the man in the eyes.

"This is what I mean." the father was looking at the woman dominating his right side, her head was on his arm and her leg over his and her arm over his chest.

"In the beginning you would even try to kick me out of the bed saying you didn't want to sleep next to me."

"If you want to complain about me sleeping together with you like this then why don't you get a job and buy a bigger bed?" as usual her tongue was sharp and as she replied to him as she pinched his side making him flinch.

"Well, if I didn't have to rush all the time to the demon world because Beel is called there then maybe I'd have time to work. You know that I'm almost at my limit with absences from college, don't you? Actually what about you? You insisted you would go to college as well so you could continue taking care of him."

"I've been using a doll to sign the roll call for me."

"Hey ... how come you didn't tell m..."

"Enough Oga. Sleep already." Hilda interrupted him before he could continue talking.

"Tsk ... Don't think this conversation is over."

* * *

Thin rays of light were entering the room announcing yet another hot day of summer awakening the father.

Though even if he was awake he could not leave the bed since there was a blond demon maid sleeping on top of him restraining his movements. Her hair was shining with the sunlight all over his chest and her legs entangled with his and her arms gently placed through his chest.

She was wearing only his shirt that with the night movements was rolled up to her belly and millimeters away from her breasts allowing her pink panties to be seem.

'Be it a demon or a human she is still a girl' he was fighting his embarrassment back as his sight wandered over her body.

Acting on instinct Tatsumi's hand moved on its own on her back carefully caressing her, though it stopped when it reached the only thing disrupting her beautiful white skin ... a scar left from the spear that pierced her.

A spear that pierced her because he wasn't strong enough to protect his family.

"I'm sorry. If only I had been serious and raised Beel properly from the beginning you would never have to bear such mark on your skin." the man whispered to himself while caressing her back.

"This isn't something you should worry about. Moreover it serves as proof of me doing my duty protecting what's dear to me." Emerald green eyes were staring back at the man who halted all actions.

"Hey, could you move your hand? I need to prepare young master's breakfast." Hilda was looking at him with few of her hair on her face which was in a way rather stimulating since it was rare to see her hair in such mess.

Lately, she would keep her hair down when at home and would end up just wearing one of Tatsumi's shirt that was laying somewhere with one of the mini shorts that she bough while shopping with Misaki.

"Hi-Hilda?! H-Ho-How long are y-you ...?!" the father panicked while looking at the eyes of the maid staring back at him while he was deep in his thoughts.

"Awake? Hmm ... I don't exactly know, maybe since you started to wander your hands on my body." a really devious look surfaced on Hilda's face.

"Tha-That's not it. Besides why would I wander my hands on your body?" Tatsumi was clearly flustered.

For some unknown reason the statement the father just made, ticked Hilda off more than it should.

Of course there isn't a woman that wouldn't feel even a little pissed off after hearing such words in a similar situation but there was something else ... something she had yet to discover what it was.

"Hmm ... so you mean that you feel nothing after looking at me?" She was clearly enjoying herself while teasing him.

'What type of blood does she have running through her veins? It gotta be S. Her blood type is definitely S-type' he could barely keep on with the teasing anymore.

In attempt to escape from the teasing he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting himself along with her from the bed which startled her.

Their face got close enough so that they could feel each others breath. She was roughly a few centimeters from the ground with her arms around his neck to stabilize herself.

"How long do you intend to hold me like this?" Hilda got her composure back while looking him in the eye though her breathing was still as accelerated as his.

"Ooh ... it looks like someone grew something aside from balls lately." she said while looking down to his crotch where her tights were.

"Tch ... it's normal for every health man. Damn it, I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you." Tatsumi threw her at the bed and left the room while covering his face with his forearm.

Hilda fell sitting on the bed with a surprised look on her face while looking at the man leaving the room. She didn't seem to be able to free her face from the feeling of the heat of their previous close contact and neither her heart nor her breathing seemed to calm down.

"Hey, Tatsumi. Your face is all red." Misaki's comment could be heard from outside the room.

"Hell it is! Are you drunk so early in the morning?!" the father's reply wasn't well accepted as the sound of his sister storming over him could be heard through the whole house.

"Oh my, What happened here Hilda dear? Tatsumi seems awfully ..." Tatsumi's mother smile was from ear to ear after looking at her daughter-in-law flushed face.

"Hilda dear ... this time I want a granddaughter, okay?" Hilda didn't seem to understand what her mother-in-law was meaning when she said those words ...

That is until she looked at the mirror to see her own face bright red, which was even more apparent due to her golden hair and white skin.

Few minutes past the morning confusion Hilda was sitting on the table feeding Beel and Oga devoured his meal even before she finished preparing everything.

Now he was lying on the couch watching the morning cartoon which was capturing Beel's attention.

"Hey Oga, come here and get the young master. He wants to watch the morning cartoon." Hilda called him to pick the baby but received no response whatsoever.

"Come take him already! I have to do the laundry and clean the house before insects start gathering here." and still no answer.

Currently it was only the two of them, Misaki went on a trip with her friends after the breakfast and Tatsumi's parent's also departed this morning for a month long trip.

"Damn it, useless man. How long more are you going to ignore ... me?" as she got closer she finally understood why he wasn't replying to her at all.

Oga was sound asleep lying bottom up on the couch.

Hilda placed Beel sitting on the floor next to his father and went to grab a blanket for the man carelessly sleeping.

"You should care more about yourself. Who knows what the young master would do if you ever got a cold." she was carefully covering him when she felt a light bump on the back of her knee making her fall forward.

It was Beel who bumped on her while dancing along with the TV character.

Right now she was on top of Tatsumi, chest against chest and face close to face, actually lips on lips.

Hilda stood and tried to leave the room as fast as she could while panicking which made her fall another two of three times over the man's chest.

"You really are a demon, aren't you?" the man murmured without moving even a single muscle to his son that just looked back as if not knowing what he did.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This one is actually the first fanfic I started writing but didn't seem to get it anywhere ... About the other two fanfics that I already published I'll be rewriting them from scratch(without making major changes though)

Look forward to it! See you soon.

**Update Notes(08/09/16): **

I just realized how bad my writing was when I first wrote and published this chapter. If you spot any grammar/spelling errors please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story nor any of the characters on them. All rights reserved to Tamura Ryuuhei**

* * *

"Hey, wake up already. Is that the example you want to set for young master?" as the words left the maid's mouth the man was sent flying from the couch he was in since morning.

"What's the big deal with you? It's the long awaited weekend and I shouldn't have to do anything if I wish so." Oga was scratching his head while getting up.

"Did I not tell you last night? The young master has been summoned to the Demon World." Hilda was already in her maid uniform with Beel on her arms.

"What?! You didn't mention anything about it! Moreover, each and every time I go to the Demon world nothing good comes out of it."

"What do you mean nothing good comes out of it? Last time young master got a pet golem for himself."

"The very reason why nothing good happens is exactly because Beel always snap and that's how that overgrown rock found us. That time we just needed to get the Demon Lord's suit for him!"

"Petty human, its fit for a lowly individual like you to just do what you are ordered to! Why can't you try being a better example for young master?!"

"Aah, I get it! At least tell me how long it will take... And make one of those dolls too."

"Don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"How long it will take ... nor how to make that doll, I had Alaidelon sew it."

"Pft, first you didn't know how to cook and now you don't know how to sew either?! Hahaha ... What kind of training did you have at the nursery school?"

"Training to beat idiots!" Hilda held Beel in one arm while clenching her other first and smacking Oga on the head with the other.

"Enough with chatting and let's get going. We are already late." she headed towards the door while grabbing her phone.

"Yeah, yeah! The sooner we go the sooner we return." Oga followed her to the doorway.

"Hey, where do you think you are going like that?" Hilda looked at him with a clearly disgusting look.

Right now Oga's outfit was clearly not appropriate for leaving the house, he was wearing only his trunks and an old shirt from an amusement park and a pair of sandals.

"There is a change on clothes on your bed. Go change already." the maid pointed upstairs while looking at the man in front of her.

* * *

"Geez ... The worst part on coming to the Demon world is having to wear this ridiculous outfit." he was pulling the fabric to try and make it more comfortable.

Oga was wearing what initially was a suit but after the Demon Lord's customization it was more like a cosplay of some 90's anime and the worst part is that the very "creator" of this outfit made it as royal gear which means that Oga had to wear it every time he came to show his status.

"Stop stretching the fabric or else you will ruin it just like the other one and it was the first time you wore that. Do you know how much it cost to make a new one?" Hilda placed a hand over her face while letting a sigh escape.

"It wasn't my fault. That stupid Demon Lord that invited us to a game of twister."

"And your reason for using Zebul Blast on it was?"

"He was cheating too."

"Says the one that screamed _Beel and I are one therefore we have 4 arms and 4 legs so its fair _when he couldn't reach."

"Its better than detaching your body just to reach." Oga whispered to himself to avoid his words getting to the maid's ear.

"We will be arriving in 5 minutes and you better not saying anything like what you just said in here." Hilda glared at him as the palace came in sight.

"Finally, this flying chicken is too damn slow, moreover why is it that the old man can't get us inside the palace?"

"How many times do I have to repeat just so you understand? It's impossible for Alaidelon to get us inside because the Demon Lord interference is too great."

"And once again the fault is with the childish geezer." Just as his words left his mouth Hilda glared at him.

"Not inside yet."

Just as their conversation didn't seem to have and end nor anything of the sort, a fireball came rushing their way, though it disappeared mid-air.

"Ogacchi! L-E-T-'-S P-L-A-Y!" following shortly after the fireball a man wearing an even more shameful suit was flying in their direction.

Oga jumped away from Beel and Hilda that gently descended on the palace while explosions painted the sky as if there were tons of fireworks.

"Long time no see Hilda." a light and calm voice greeted them as they arrived.

"It has indeed been a long time Madam Iris." the maid bowed her head showing her respect for the woman in front of her.

"Oh come on dear. You don't need to bow to me after all we are both Beelze's mother, aren't we?" Iris chuckled a little at the sight of the embarrassed Hilda.

"Beelze your brother is inside. Why don't you go play with him a little?" Iris warmly smile at her son as he left Hilda's arms and headed inside to meet En that probably was playing some game.

"May I ask why the young master was summoned today?" Hilda politely asked the reason for their coming to the Demon World.

"Hm ... actually I wanted to talk to you Hilda. But you see, if I called only you then **he** would be bugging us the whole time and we would end up being unable to talk at all then by saying I was calling for Beelze I knew you would force Oga to follow you and **he** would be entertained while we talk." Iris just replied as she watched the two man fight as if they were characters of some shonen manga.

"Madam Iris, pardon my question but did you have a fight again?" Hilda asked with a worried expression on her face.

"No, we didn't. Why the question?" Iris tilted her head to the side showing that she indeed didn't have a clue.

"Just to be on the safe side." images of the happenings when Iris left home and caused all the troubles that involved Beel passed through Hilda's mind.

"Anyway, let's begin our talk inside or else the repair cost will be too much." Iris said as she was heading inside avoiding falling debris from the fight happening in the air.

' I'm happy we were summoned instead of them going to the human world.' was the one and only thought on Hilda's mind right now.

* * *

The room was silent and not even the sound of the two idiots battling away outside could be heard.

"I don't remember this room from when I was taking care of the young master on the royal palace." Hilda was looking around to see if she could remember anything but she couldn't get even a fraction of memory which was rather mortifying for her since knowing the surroundings was something she needed to protect Beel.

"Don't fret over it. There is no way you could remember it from when you worked in here since this room was built from scratch just after I returned." Iris could clearly see the worried face of the wet nurse.

"Well, you see. Some way or another Nico was born, wasn't she?" Iris had a slight red coloring her checks that her hands failed to cover.

"Madam please stop your story right there." Hilda's speech was monotonous and her face showed a clear disgust for the scene.

"Hilda, during this little time after I left home and you was in charge of taking care of Beelze you really matured." Iris was looking at Hilda with a pair of warm dotting eyes of a mother looking at her daughter who turned out to be a really fine woman.

"I'm sorry but I think I don't understand what you mean." the wet nurse looked into the woman in front of her directly in the eyes while her expression showed that she truly didn't get the meaning of those words.

"The Hilda I remember from before never showed exhaustion and always did everything to protect Beelze, even the time you almost annihilated the camp from En when they threw a paper ball at Beelze ..." scenes from the past floated at Hilda's mind as Iris sat there talking while looking carefully at the wet nurse.

" ... and the you from now, how can I say it, you are more , no , a lot more caring about others than before. It's like your emotions that you sealed away are now coming back and bringing all the warmth you've always hid in order to do your work."

"I don't know what you are talking about, madam. I'm the same as I was before madam disappeared."

"Hm ... is that so?" Iris had a teasing look on her face which made Hilda flinch in her seat.

"As far as I remember, I've never saw you smiling before. That is until the day you came back with Beelze when Tatsumi found me at the Solomon Company."

" ... " Hilda couldn't answer anything back at the woman's statement.

"And if I remember correctly that day was also the same day where I first saw you being worried for someone other than Beelze. Even though you was besides me and Beelze when we returned to the Demon World it was clear that your mind didn't come back with us."

"T-That's impossible, madam. That day I was seriously worried about your condition." Hilda was fighting the blood rushing to her head avoiding as best as she could the inevitable blush.

The pair of mothers kept talking about things related to raising a child and all the things that Beel did since they last saw each other.

"I think we should end our talk here because If we take any longer I don't think a little repair will do the trick." Iris said as she stood up and headed for the door followed shortly by Hilda.

Madam Iris stopped by the door without opening it but signalizing for Hilda to come closer.

"Oh, and one more thing Hilda. If you don't make up your mind soon someone might steal it." she whispered on Hilda's ear and opened the door as she backed away from her.

Though, the scenario had a slight alteration from before they entered the room. What was once a beautiful palace was now a single tower surrounded by a mountain of ashes and flames and debris while two man stood in the middle of the rumble.

Fists on fists and fists on faces, Oga and the Demon Lord strike and defend simultaneously and also froze simultaneously as the two women glared at them from the top of the lone surviving tower.

"Any power left to run?"

"Maybe a mile or so."

"Should we try?"

"At least they will be a little tired from chasing us."

"Indeed it might hurt a little less."

"On 3?"

As the short conversation of fellow men with equally troubles an agreement was the best chance of survival.

"1 ..."

"3!"

Both Oga and Demon Lord ran for their lives as fast as they could desperately trying to get away from the scene of total apocalypse nearing them.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews everyone! From previous experiences I wasn't expecting any reviews for the first chapter and it really motivated me.

As a thank you here is chapter two! Next chapter might take a while because I'll be rewriting my previous published stories.

Check the poll on my profile! I need your feedback.

**Update Notes(08/09/16):**

Fixed some grammar/spelling and added some words to make some lines more clear.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story nor any of the characters on them. All rights reserved to Tamura Ryuuhei**

* * *

When Oga finally woke up they were already on their way back to where Alaidelon was supposed to be waiting for them.

"Ouch~, maaaaan that hurts. Could you at least tell me why you had to hit with that umbrella of yours? You should now how hard and heavy it is since you are always carrying it everywhere we go." he kept his hand on his head as Beel promptly set on his father's lap as soon as he assumed a sitting position.

"If you don't like it then next time maybe I should just use the sword." her voice was cold and her gaze piercing.

"Thanks for using the umbrella." it was clear that she was angry.

* * *

Returning a few minutes ago ...

The two man were running for their lives as a pair of enraged women ran after them. Clearly destroying the palace and not taking note of the surroundings crumbling were some of the reasons for being them furious but the main reason was probably other ...

At a quick look at the place it was clear that a simple repair wouldn't be enough for the palace anymore but that wasn't the main problem after all they just had to rebuild it from scratch.

The problem lies on the scene caught by the two women's eyes.

Beel's pet golem was unconscious under the debris in front of him and Nico as they were probably playing together a while ago and En was staring at the broken TV with a big iron bar piercing his console. All three of them with eyes full of tears about to cry.

En's wet nurses were desperately trying to stop him from crying while the two mothers locked on their targets that were preparing to flee the crime scene.

The Demon Lord's flee attempt ended rather quickly as Iris created a cage like barrier capturing him as soon as he started running.

"Ogacccccchi!Save meeeeee!NooOoOoooOooo!" the Demon Lord's scream could be heard fading away as he was dragged for the only piece of the palace that remained intact.

"Oga~, if you surrender yourself peacefully I might only almost kill you~" Hilda's voice sounded sweet but it was definitely filled with killing intent.

"H-Hilda just wait a little! Let's talk, it wasn't my fault that the place crumbled, it was that idiot Lord's fault since he deflected my Zebul Finisher there instead of taking it head on." he was desperately trying to persuade her to escape alive.

"What the other party did doesn't matter to me. Besides I'm sure madam Iris is already talking to him." just as Hilda's voice got closer and closer a cold sweat ran down Tatsumi's spine as the Demon Lord's screams scarred all the demon birds and other creatures away.

"Come on! What's the big deal about destroying a building or two? I destroyed the school twice in less than a year." currently he was trying to take cover and sneak away through the bushes, at least trying to.

"Even after all this time being young master's father it seems you still ... **FAIL!**" just as the words reached his ear so did Hilda's umbrella knocking him out cold.

"Tch ... Can't believe he couldn't even notice what is truly important yet." as she dragged him by the collar of his suit or rather the rest of the suit that was now composed of a ragged pair pants and the T-shirt he wore underneath.

* * *

Arriving at the place where Alaidelon was waiting for them they were soon teleported back to their house on the Human World. Perhaps the old man didn't ask anything because it was clear what happened since the destruction of Oga's and the Lord's play was seen even from where he was.

It was already dusk by the time they got home from their little trip to the Demon World.

"Finally home!" as he arrived Oga already made way to his room hoping for a good nap.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Just as he reached the stairs Hilda's voice stopped him.

"Sleep."

"Useless bum. At least put the clothes on the laund ... just throw them away." after thoroughly inspecting the man's clothes she rephrased her sentence.

"Go take a shower first and while you are at it take the young master with you. It seems he is also tired after playing." just as she handed Beel to his father she made her way to the living room.

"Hey, why do I have to do this? I'm tired thanks to that Idiot Lord." as he rose his complain he was shut by her gaze.

"It's time for my afternoon soap opera." just as she said she returned her way to the living room.

If there was one thing that the males, including Beel, of the Oga household learned was ... never to interfere with the women of the house when they were watching their soap operas.

* * *

'This is so frustrating! Doesn't matter how hard I think about it I can't figure out what madam Iris meant when we left. And now I can't even concentrate on my soap opera.' Hilda was sitting in front of the TV trying to watch her show but her head was overheating from coming up with billions and billions of possible meanings for those words.

"Hey Beel, come over here already! I have to completely wash the shampoo on your hair or else Hilda will be a pain in the ass later!" unknown to him but when was just them in the house any sound was easily heard from any place of the entire house.

'Fool. As if it wasn't enough that my thoughts wouldn't let me concentrate now this moron's complains are also disrupting my thoughts too.' her attention that before was totally focused on Iris words were now on Tatsumi's voice.

"Hey Hilda! Get a towel for me and Beel! I forgot to since I went straight to the bath! His voice that was weakened by the closed door was now clear again which meant he opened the door.

"You idiot! Don't open the door or else cold air might get inside and what would you do if young master caught a cold because of you?" as soon as she heard the man's voice she rushed to get the towel for Beel.

"Hey Beel, stay in the bathtub but care not to ... fall." as the father turned around to warn his son a splash sound could be heard.

Oga reached the bathtub in less than a second lifting Beel that released a furious thunder that caused a blackout on all the neighborhood.

"What did I tell you ...? It's alright now, calm down." just as he got a hold of Beel it was an unexpectedly scene, Tatsumi properly holding Beel like a father hold his baby, pressing the baby's head on his chest.

"Dah~" still teary eyed Beel just grabbed onto his father.

"I know it was scary, now just calm down. You are safe now ... see?" just as his father's warm words reached him Beel seemed to calm down.

"Hey Oga how is the young master? If by any chance happened something to him I swear for my name that I'll have you pay dearly for it." Hilda barged into the bathroom with a couple of towels on hand while huffing and puffing showing how fast she rushed there.

"Just drop the towels over the sink and I'll grab it later." as he headed out of the shower area with Beel on his arms the light came back.

"Let's just dry you and hand you over to your mother so then I can ... sleep." As he shifted his gaze from the baby to where the towels were supposed to be his body stopped.

In front was Hilda, frozen as well, placing the towel on the towel holder facing his way, though different from her usual self her face was bright red.

"I couldn't find the sink since it was dark and when the light came back I was going to hang the towels and ..." feeling her face getting hotter by the second she rushed to him getting Beel from his arms and leaving the bathroom with the baby wrapped on a towel.

Oga stood there on his prime watching the whole scene trying to assimilate what just happened.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Some of you may not like this but I like the idea of a slightly innocent Hilda and a fatherly Tatsumi and that is one aspect that I didn't see much on the fanfics I read so far.

Once again thanks for reading and look forward for the next chapter, though I will be updating at least one chapter of the other stories first before I update again.  
Check the pool on my profile. I'll leave it there till 09/30

Sorry for the short chapter. It actually is half of the chapter I was writing but ending it here seemed more fun for the hanger.

**Update Notes(08/09/16):**

I think this was the chapter with the most mistakes(both grammar and spelling) that I posted. Sorry for that and all clear now and if you spot any mistakes just pm me or review and I will check.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story nor any of the characters on them. All rights reserved to Tamura Ryuuhei**

* * *

After all the commotion during the bath time, currently Tatsumi was on his room sleeping and Beel was on Hilda's lap sleeping while she was watching tv or rather just looking at the screen without much focus.

Her thoughts were a mess and she didn't seem able to sort them or at least focus on only one of them.

"...bu Da...! DABU!" as the baby's scream soared through the house a bolt struck Hilda back to earth showing that he was hungry.

"I'm sorry master. I'll prepare your afternoon meal right away." she rose to her feat heading to the kitchen with the baby in her arms.

Sitting the baby on the counter of the kitchen she began preparing his dinner, recently Beel began eating food aside from milk and his father's beloved croquette, which was the first human dish Hilda learned to cook since the baby looked pleased while eating it.

Beel was playing with the cookware while Hilda was preparing the croquettes when Tatsumi showed at the kitchen.

"Oh, so that's what the good smell was about. Baby Beel we are having croquettes tonight!" picking Beel up and placing him on top of his head Tatsumi approached Hilda who was watching the food.

Trying to snatch one of the already done croquettes on the basket at the side, Tatsumi sneaked his arm behind Hilda trying to reach the food just to be met with a burning hot ladle.

"Don't touch the food before I serve it." Even though she didn't turn his way he could tell that her glare could be said to be hotter than the ladle that seated on his hand a few seconds ago.

If there was something the man of this household were prohibited of doing aside interfering with the soap opera's was to get in the way of the women when they were doing housework.

"Sting bitch, I bet you gonna eat it all. If you don't stop eating you gonna get fatter and have to buy your underwear all over again." whispering through his teeth. And just as he ended his complain a sharp knife entered his field of vision.

"Did you say something just now? I think I might have heard someone saying I got fat? It must be my imagination, right?" the gleam of the knife close to his face made cold sweat run down his spine.

"B-Beats me. Maybe a mosquito or something ..." tip toeing away from Hilda he found his way to the sofa to watch cartoons with Beel.

"Tch ... who's money do you think is used to buy you thing every time you get bigg..." before he finished his complain the same knife that threatened him seconds ago flew and got stuck at a hairs length from his head silencing him.

"I hope this damn mosquito is dead now."

"So ... so do I."

'Note to self: Weight matters should be avoided ... at all times.' and just like that Tatsumi took a step further on the guide for men of _Surviving On A Relationship (a.k.a manhood)._

* * *

After dinner was over Hilda placed their dishes at the dishwasher and the three of them when upstairs to _their _room to watch a special episode of Gohan, a show that Beel loved.

Hilda was laying belly down on the bed already on her pajamas, actually just her usual nightgown, with a book in front of her while Oga was seating on the floor leaning on the bed with Beel on his lap.

"Hey Beel, we can't tape it and you can watch later the show. You can barely sit straight, you are swaying so bad it looks like you are drunk." just as the father said the baby could barely keep his eyes open.

Just as the baby couldn't fight back anymore he fell asleep on his father's lap. The respiration of the little one was all that could be heard at the room since Tatsumi turned down the TV so it wouldn't wake Beel up.

"Hey Hilda. Can you take Baby Beel for a second? I'll set the recorder downstairs to record the show." Tatsumi tilted his head to looking for Hilda who didn't gave him a reply.

What appeared before him was what could be said to be the most dangerous and deadly weapon, its power was so great that it could end the world in a second if not used the way it should.

And that was ... Hilda's sleeping face. A natural nemesis for Oga's toughness, it didn't matter how hard he tried not to stare at such sight since he would end up staring at her sleeping face a letting all his toughness melt away leaving only his most fragile and sweet side be exposed ... a side he never exposed to anyone since he considered it to be his biggest weakness if he had any.

He slowly rose to his feet taking care not to wake Beel nor Hilda.

"Tch ... that's too unfair of your part." placing Beel by his mother side and covering both of them with a blue sheet he stopped once again when his eyes stopped at the angelical sleeping face of the most beautiful demon.

With the tip of his fingers he brushed the hair that was on her face to the back of her ear.

"It really is unfair ... who would ever think that the same person that always has such powerful gaze when it comes to protecting her child could make such sweet face."

As words left his mouth the distance between them became shorter and shorter.

His eyes couldn't move away from the beauty in front of him.

His breath seemed to get slower the closer he got.

His heartbeat was louder than ever.

Her beauty was outstanding.

In a brief moment as his lips parted away from hers, as if the world regained its reasons and sensations so did Tatsumi.

Hurriedly he stood up and headed downstairs leaving Beel and Hilda sleeping.

"And you dare say that I'm the unfair one, Tatsumi." a low and sweet voice escaped her mouth.

If the worlds most dangerous and deadly weapon was her sleeping face then it just receive an upgrade.

He red face with a shy and happy smile was undoubtedly infinitely greater.

* * *

Thin rays of sunlight entering through the curtains of the living room invaded his vision announcing the morning.

'Oh, right. I ended up sleeping at the couch since I didn't have the courage of going back to the room.'

'Damn it, I just called myself a coward.'

The repeated sound of the doorbell was just like the gong signaling the end of a round of mental struggle.

Tatsumi rapidly ran to the door to avoid waking Beel up and making him throw a tantrum for being woken up.

"Okay, okay. I heard it already damn it!" just as he opened the door a small demon was in front of him.

"Oh, you are that brat who deliver thing for us ... so what did the Demon Lord send Beel this time?" images of a demon flying through, rather crashing, his window whether it was open or not.

"This once it's a delivery for you. Fufu ... you know what happens, right? The deadline for the answer is -" a dark expression dominated her face though it was soon transformed into a surprise look as she was interrupted by Tatsumi.

"There is no need for a deadline. Give this to him, my answer is inside." From his pocket he brought a weird looking recorder, a special recorder from the demon world.

"You know that once your words were engraved in here you can't go back, right?" taking the device from the man's hand she seriously looked him in the eye.

"I never go back on my word, even if it wasn't on this soul recorder."

Soul recorder: a special recorder from the Demon World, once used it binds the words to the person's soul. If you break your words so does your soul.

"Well, it wasn't necessary to confirm since you already recorded it. Since you already gave your answer the officer should come with the notice soon. It was nice doing business with you." placing the device inside a box she leaped from the floor and began flying.

Just as she wasn't anywhere the eye could detect anymore he closed the door. Turn around he could see a still half asleep Hilda coming downstairs with Beel asleep on her arms.

"I heard the bell ... was something important?" she was rubbing her right eye while trying to open it and fully see what was happening in front of her.

"No, it was just the guy trying to make me sign for a newspaper. We should go back to sleep while we still can, once Baby Beel is up he won't stop till he is tired."

Tatsumi grabbed Hilda's hand that was rubbing her eyes trying to wake her up and led her upstairs. His hands that were full of signs of combat and hard work which were also the proof of his feelings for the ones close to him. They were always rough and powerful and full of warmth and lately they were also gentle however right now they are **cold**.

'Something is odd. Did something happen?' just as her thoughts were starting to get her on alert Tatsumi turned to her with a smile though there was something different from his usual devilish grin ... it was kindness and care but what's the cause?

* * *

**Author Note:**

Thanks all of you that favorited and followed me and my story up to now and thanks to all the others that didn't but read it anyway! Next chapter is the last one for this piece.

Truth be told based on the past two trials I had I wasn't expecting that there would this many reviews and follows and favorites.

For all you who liked my style of writing please look forward for the next one. I do have an idea of what may happen next but still don't know how I'm gonna work with it yet.

**Update Note(10/31/14):**

Just fixed the beginning since it didn't seem like it was the continuation of the previous chapter.

**Update Note(04/14/15):**

Fixed some grammar error and guess what ... I'm almost done with the last chapter and will post it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the story or any of the characters on them. All rights reserved to TAMURA RYUUHEI.  
**

* * *

It's almost Christmas and there doesn't seem to have anything worth noticing going on the Demon World nor the Human World. It has been already almost 4 months and Hilda still couldn't shake of the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Tch ... useless bun, just because it's Sunday you intend to sleep untill noon?" Hilda was standing beside the bed as Tatsumi and Beel were sound asleep.

She was wearing a white mini-shorts with one of Tatsumi's oversized(at least for her) T-shirts with her hair down.

Unconsciously, she ended staring at the father's peaceful sleeping face, one that would never be seem outside that room and that no one else but her would be able to see (maybe Beel when he occasionally woke up before his father).

After that one morning, her gaze would always start following Tatsumi sometimes leading her to ignore Beel for a split second, which would never happen before even amidst a heated battle, be it against Aoi or any other Demon.

'What is happening to me ... Why can't I concentrate? This has never happened before and why do I keep concerning about him?' her thoughts running wild while she was picking the clothes that were scattered around the room to wash them before the lazy duo woke up - not that she would ever think poorly of Beel.

"Hey Lazy-ass-bun. How long do you plan to keep sleeping? It's about time you wake up." Despite her harsh words to be considered a warm good morning she gently and softly poked him in the chest.

"Come on, its Sunday morning. I bet it's not even lunch time yet."

"And do you think just because you have nothing to do that others also don't have? Go take a bath and change your clothes also take the young master with you. I need to wash them."

"Yes. Yes." Still half asleep he grabbed Beel by the leg and proceeded to the bathroom with a towel in hand.

"Hey, you forgot ..." After Hilda noticed that Tatsumi had forgotten to take his clothes she tried to call him but he was already inside the bathroom.

'... really useless ..." She picked up his clothes and went to deliver them.

"Hey, I'm coming in." Just as she pushed the door, Tatsumi was holding Beel on his right arm butt naked, it seemed that he had just taken of his clothes and was about to go inside the bath and was with all his primes in full display for her.

Though it didn't even last for a second her swiftly switched Beel to his left side over his chest area and turned back opening the bathroom with his right hand and entering.

"Haha ... is it a replay from the last time? Though I have to say that I probably got the better trade out of this."

A lance made purely of demon power pierced the door that separated the shower and the changing areas barely missing his left ear.

"Say that again if you dare. Just so you know I didn't miss it." her voice was cold and a tingle of killing intent could be felt.

"I value my life, thank you."

After picking up the clothes he just removed she left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom to get the rest of the dirty clothes to wash them, though contrary to her cold words from before, right now her face was burning red.

*Ding Dong ... Ding Dong*

"Hilda dear, can you please answer the door?" Hilda and Tatsumi's mother were currently at the kitchen preparing the lunch, actually Hilda was only preparing hers, Beel's and Tatsumi's share.

*Ding Dong ... Ding Dong*

"Yes, please look at the stew for me." Hilda removed the apron she was wearing and placed it at the counter and left to open the door.

*Ding Dong ... Ding Dong*

Though to her surprise, none other than Lamia was currently pressing the doorbell like there was no tomorrow.

"Hilda what are you doing that you aren't picking the call from the Demon Lord? He has been trying to get in contact with you since dawn." Lamia was out of breath probably because she rushed from the Demon World since Hilda was picking the calls.

"There were some problems last night and the phone kind of broke."

* * *

Going back to yesterday night ...

"Hey Hilda. He says he is hungry and wants to sleep."

"Then go and prepare his milk."

"Come on, I'm busy right now."

"What kind of busy are you that you can't even go and prepare milk for the young master?"

"Well, I'm trying to beat this game without saving or dying even once to liberate a new character. Can't you see it?"

"Useless bun, go and prepare the young master's food right now. Or do you mean to say that your game is more important? And can't you see I'm talking with Misaki about the afternoon soap opera? You just have to add water to the powder."

Hilda was already preparing her ultimate move against Tatsumi, the almighty Console Crush - a skill that consists on stepping continuously on the video game until it is reduced to particles.

Seeing the danger drawing closer and closer he hurriedly paused and stood up.

"Tsk, why don`t you put your giant milkers to work then" though in a low voice, these words somehow managed to reach Hilda's ear and before he had any chance of escape.

*BANG*

History was made that day with the first cellphone to reach the speed of light. The poor phone simply exploded and vanished into thin air as it came in contact with the father's head.

Though it wasn't today that Hilda would confine that story to Lamia

* * *

"Anyway, the Demon Lord is summoning the young master and his father to the Demon World with ultimate urgency." Lamia had a worried face since they couldn't contact neither Hilda nor Alaidelon.

"Hilda! Come take care of Beel, he doesn't want to get in the bathtub." Oga's voice could be heard from upstairs among Beel's protests.

"As you can see, everything is alright since they can be so noisy as soon as they wake up. I'll go bath the young master, I'll get Oga to prepare the thing needed to go to the Demon World. You should go get Furuichi to call for Alaidelon." Hilda spoke as she turned around to head upstairs.

As Hilda started ascending the stairs Lamia started going up as well.

"Already did it, I sent him a message that if he doesn't come here in 10 minutes I'll report him to the police for sexual assault." a smile crept on the little devil of a woman as she followed Hilda.

"That is a really effective method to make someone do what you want. Who did you learn it from? I don't remember it ever being mentioned on the nursery school."

"I learned this directly from mother. Apparently this tactic is an original one from her ... and that is also probably the method mom used to marry father." Lamia couldn't help but put an awkward smile on her face as her last words were almost inaudible.

Just as the to got at the top of the stairs, the bathroom door opened and Oga left wearing only a pair o shorts with Beel wrapped on a zombie bunny towel.

"Here. All yours. I already tried everything but he just doesn't wanna go into the bathtub." Oga handed Beel to Hilda as soon as he got out of the bathroom.

"Did you finish yours?" Hilda asked as she took the baby into her embrace.

"Just a quick shower, not going into the tub either. You can go ahead a go in with Beel. I already filled the tub and the temperature should be just right for you."

Oga turned his back and went into his room with the towel over his left shoulder.

"I'm going to give the young master a bath, do you want to watch for future reference?" Hilda said over her shoulder to Lamia while entering the bathroom.

"Can I be the one to wash him?" Lamia was already rushing after them in expectation of the baby's bath.

"Of course not, it is my duty to bath the young master. I said that you can watch for future reference not experience."

As they got inside the bathroom Hilda had already placed Beel sitting next to the bathtub on a butterfly child's stool and was already checking the water to make sure that Oga set it at the correct temperature and looking for Beel's bathing kit.

"No wonder the young master didn't want to get in the tub. That idiot forgot to bring young master's duck." Hilda was frowning at the bathing kit prepared next to Beel.

Hilda turned to Lamia while picking up Beel.

"Since the summing from His Highness the Demon Lord is of ultimate urgency I have to bath him quickly, so can you go and grab his duck? It should be either near the TV or on the cabinet. If you can't find it just ask that lazy-bum to move his ass and get it for you. Lately, he is getting lazier and lazier and sometimes even falls asleep while watching over the young master. He will probably be lazing around in the room." Hilda was already trying to get Beel to enter the tub while complaining and asking things for Lamia at the same time.

"I'm on it!" Lamia left the bathroom with an awkward smile on her face. 'It probably is an ability acquired by mothers. I don't think I can complain and ask for something at the same time.'

Just as Lamia entered Oga and Hilda's room she noticed that the father was lying on his bed the same way as he came out of the bathroom.

'Just as Hilda said moreover he didn't even bother to dry his hair properly before lying down.' Lamia cast only a glance at him and began looking for Beel's duck.

'I did say that I would get the duck but I forgot to ask how it looked like' she couldn't help but let out a dry laugh as she notice a major mistake on her part.

"There is no other choice." Lamia walked over to Oga that was lying on his bed. "Hey Oga, where is Beel's duck?"

"Hey, I'm asking you where is young master's duck." She could only stand there as there was no reply coming from the man on the bed.

"Can't you at least answer me?" The only answer she got was the sound of his faint breathing as if he was in deep sleep.

Seeing as there was no reply to her words, Lamia began to shake him trying to wake him up.

From all the shaking his towel started to fall off of his body.

Just as the towel slid, a mark appeared over his left chest.

More specifically, it was a mark well know to all inhabitants of the Demon World though a little different from the usual symbol displayed everywhere.

"Why is the Zebul Spell mark on his chest? Moreover it is upside down, what does it mean?" Her hands slowly made their way to his chest, to his left breast, right where his heart is located.

Though, moments before her hand could touch the royal crest Oga opened his eyes and hurriedly grabbed her hand.

"What do you want?" Oga moved only eyes over to the side to look at Lamia.

"Why is there a crest on your chest? I don't remember ever being another case where the zebul spell would appear over someone's heart." Lamia asked without looking away from the mark on his chest.

"There is nothing wrong with it appearing somewhere else aside from hand. Even those other clowns back then had marks in all parts of their bodies." Oga's gaze rested on her as she could feel a few chills running down her spine.

"That is for those who contract with demons of lower power which is a different case from yours who contracted with someone from the royal family." Lamia finally broke her line of sight from the crest and looked at his eyes that were a little cold.

"What did you want in here?" Oga didn't break line of sight as he kept staring back at her.

"Duck ... Beel's duck, you forgot to bring it to the bath." She could only muster a few words a she was barely able to stand as if her energy was being drained.

"Second drawer on the cabinet by the window. All his bathing stuff are in there."

"Lamia, did you get it?!" Hilda's shout could be heard from the bathroom.

"Already got it! I'm on my way." Lamia freed her arm from his grasp and went to get the duck.

As soon as she pulled the drawer a red twin-headed uni-horned duck caught her sight as she grabbed it and left the room.

'It must have been my imagination but I felt as if I would be squashed by the pressure from his stare alone.' She could still feel cold sweat running down her back.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Hello readers! And I'm sorry for the delay in bringing another chapter from this piece for you all.

Sorry for the false alarm, last chapter I said that this would be the last one. And it should have been if I had followed the original plan for the ending but I kept trying to make a better and better chapter but it always lacked something to be a good final chapter.

Following this story line there should be one or two chapters more to conclude this piece(actually the second chapter should be an after story for this story.)

Finally, I promise to update more often.


End file.
